


Sunset Sunrise

by Stariceling



Category: JoJo no Kimyouna Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Angst, Double Drabble, Gen, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure part 3: Stardust Crusaders, Off-screen Character Death, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-25
Updated: 2010-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 01:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set near the end of Stardust Crusaders. One more sunset, and something said without words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Just me wallowing in angst based on the end of Stardust Crusaders. Maybe implied Jotaro/Kakyoin if you want tilt your head that way.

Kakyoin had wanted to say something to him. In that moment before he went to find Polnareff, to try and surround Dio for the final battle, he had felt Kakyoin’s firm hand on his back.

He didn’t need to know what kind of expression had been on Kakyoin’s face in that moment. All he needed was to feel the firm press of that palm, the way Kakyoin’s hand slid up until strong fingers curled over his shoulder. That was enough to show encouragement, a promise to fight at his side to the end, and a silent request to put something into words. They still knew each other best by touch.

“We don’t have time,” he had said.

Kakyoin’s grip had loosened, trailing down with light touches before slipping away. That touch was clearly saying he knew and understood, as he submitted to the press of time.

“Let’s watch the sun rise together,” Kakyoin had murmured, in a tone low and confident enough to tickle his ears.

He hadn’t answered.

It was the last time they spoke, the last time they touched. When Jotaro watches the sunrise, that moment always slips into his mind. If only because Kakyoin isn’t there to see it.


End file.
